Customers who are declined for a credit card often have limited options available to obtain credit. An individual may for various reasons have a poor credit score or credit history, but may at the same time actually be a good credit risk. For example, the individual's financial circumstances may have recently changed or the individual may have changed his or her spending habits. The individual may also have steadily improved his or her financial stability over time, but such activity may not be immediately reflected in the individual's credit score. A credit provider that assesses individual credit risk using only traditional measures, such as credit score and credit history, may likewise overlook such factors that would indicate that the customer is in fact a good credit risk. A substantial number of potential customers who are in fact creditworthy but are otherwise not able to obtain credit cards from a credit provider may therefore exist.
These and other drawbacks exist with current systems.